User blog:694244/PE Proposal - Vinnie Wells
Presenting Vinnie Wells from the show "Archie's Weird Mysteries", mostly in the time-travel arc. Who is he and what he has done? Vinnie Wells was known to be a bad delinquent student in Riverdale High, mostly notably infamous for breaking into other students' lockers for money just so he can buy nachos at Pop Tate's restaurant. Upon hearing that Archie's friend Dilton has built a time-travel device known as the Chrono Field Generator, Vinnie stole it so that he can use it to rob a bank, creating a time loop every time he sets off the alarm. Eventually, Archie learned about this and retrieved the device before leaving Vinnie to be arrested and sent to prison for his crime. However, he was freed by his future self, who has stolen the same device while developing a heated hatred towards Archie for the next 30 years. To that end, Vinnie and his future self created alternate realities to torment Archie until they created one where Vinnie becomes ruler of all Riverdale while Archie becomes a hated pariah. However, the future Vinnie decides that it won't be enough until he goes back in time to make sure that Archie's parents don't meet each other so that Archie won't exist. Even when Archie manages to foil this by bringing the future Vinnie back into the time stream, the future Vinnie refuses to give up and tries to use the stolen generator to escape the time stream, only to accidentally erase his younger self from existence just as Archie fixes the timeline back to normal. After escaping back to present day Riverdale, rather than blaming himself for what he did, the future Vinnie blames Archie and vows to kill him and destroy Riverdale. To that end, he brought a T-Rex from the prehistoric eras and sets it off on a rampage against Riverdale. While setting the dinosaur to go after Archie, Vinnie sadistically gloats that he would enjoy of how Archie's last thoughts would be of his failure to protect those he cared for as he intends to make Archie's friends and the rest of Riverdale suffer the same fate. Even when Archie manages to use his spare time device to sent the T-Rex back to its proper timeline and reunites with his friends, the future Vinnie gloats that he will use his stolen time device to summon more T-rexes, all to satisfy his revenge on Archie and the town of Riverdale for his own amusement. Fortunately, the future Archie arrives to the rescue by retrieving the stolen device and sending the future Vinnie back to prison in the future for his crimes. Heinous Standards When it comes to robbing a bank, one would call it generic. But the idea of stealing a time device and using to change history all to ruin a teenager's life as well as killing him and destroying the entire town is beyond that. Even for a light-hearted TV series dealing with horror and suspense, Vinnie and his actions were taken seriously compared to other villains. Freudian Excuse None. His actions was nothing more than to satisfy his own ego (and feeding on nachos). Moral Event Horizon He and his future self created alternate realities of Riverdale to torment Archie before creating a reality where he is made ruler of Riverdale while Archie is hated by everyone. His future self would top it off by going back in time to prevent Archie's parents from meeting each other so that Archie will be erased from existence. Later does it again by setting off a time-displaced tyrannosaurus to destroy Riverdale and kill everyone. Individual Capability He stole a time device and used it to in his attempt to kill Archie and destroy Riverdale. Moral Agency He is aware of the fact that tampering around with the time stream will cause alternate realities that will endanger other lives, but proceeds to do it out of spite against Riverdale for his poor upbringing. No Groups None, as he works alone. Redeeming Qualities? None. Even when being briefly stuck in the time stream with Archie, the future Vinnie refuses to heed Archie's advice to work together to escape as he is still hell-bent for revenge. No Sympathy None, as he enjoys watching others (mostly Archie) suffer for his own amusement. Screen Time Appeared in three episodes (Archie's Date with Fate, Alternate Riverdales, and Teen Out of Time) as the main antagonist. Worst Compared to most villains (who were monsters), Vinnie is a deplorable human who refuses to let go of his grudge, being willing to cause confusion and chaos to satisfy his goal for vengeance. Story Type He made himself a scoundrel due to his refusal to let go of a grudge against a teenager reporter, even willing to destroy Riverdale to spite him. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals